Star trek one shots
by fangirltrash13
Summary: Random star trek one shots, feel free to request anything .
1. chapter 1

Quick note:

This is my first fanfiction, so I'm sorry if this turns out to be crap, but I hope you enjoy it!

I will take requests, but if you want to request something in more detail, then comment it or email it to me ) in this format:

(First/last name)

(Character from star trek)

(Description of person you requested to be in story )

(Fluff, sickfic, smut, ect.)

(Slight plot summary)

Thx! Hope u enjoy!


	2. Bones- Christmas

Requested by my sister, (who unfortunatly doesn't have any fanfiction accounts. Also, sorry for the 1st/2nd/3rd person shifts)

Once again, Captain Kirk had decided to hold a Christmas party for the crew of the enterprise, and as once again, Leonard McCoy was dragged out of his sickbay to stand awkwardly in the corner while music blasted and people danced and drank around him.

He hated it.

This year was different, though.

This year, she was here.

For what seemed like the thousandth time that day, Leonard glared at the captain as he tried to flirt with the new nurse, (y/f/n) (y/l/n).

In his mind, she was the perfect woman. (H/l) (h/c) hair, beautiful (e/c) eyes, a (f/s) face, and a gorgeous body, which today was covered in a slim, sexy red dress.

Getting to see her out of her regular dress uniform was amazing not only for Leonard, but unfortunately for all the other men on the ship too.

For the hour he had been there, he watched guy after guy go up and flirt with her, only to be rejected.

Unfortunately, there was one guy who just wouldn't give up.

"Jim Kirk, for the thousandth time, go away. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested!"

You complained, yelling to be heard over the loud music as the captain continued to flirt with you.

"You want me and you know it, babe," Jim replied, drunkenly trying to twirl you around.

"Go away."

"Babe, I'm the captain, and you can't say no to your captain, can you?"

He said, smirking wickedly, knowing you were beat.

Oh shit.

You thought as you realized he was right, and reluctantly, you took his arm and followed him out onto the dance floor, your beautiful dress swishing behind you,

Over on the other side of the room, Leonard McCoy was watching, his evident scowl growing every time Jim twirled you around.

He could see that you weren't having a good time, but forced himself to stay put and watch from his corner, knowing that butting in would end in an awkward and embarrassing situation.

"See (y/n), I told you this would be fun" grinned Jim as he once again twirled you around him.

As much as I hate to admit it, he's right

You think, smiling slightly.

But as you danced, you couldn't help but look over at a certain doctor, and feel that it should be him spinning you around the dance floor instead.

Your huge crush on doctor McCoy was a secret though, and you intended to keep it that way, knowing if you let it slip, the whole ship would know about it in a matter of days, and if Bones knew about it, you had no idea how you would ever face him again.

Although, tonight, you decided, might be a bit harder to keep that secret.

He looks amazing...

You thought as you glanced over at him again. He too had shed his regular Starfleet uniform for a jet black tuxedo, and damn he looked good in it.

You were so distracted by him that you didn't notice when Kirk pulled you closer.

But you did, however, notice when he pressed his lips against yours.

"Stoppit Jim, what are you doing!" You mumbled, trying to push him off of you.

Kirk would take none of that, and he pulled you even closer, and tried to depend the kiss.

"Jim!!"

All of a sudden, you felt yourself being ripped away from him, and as you tried to catch your balance, you saw none other than Doctor McCoy shove Kirk away from you, and punch him. Hard.

You stood there in shock, not believing what had just happened. But as Bones walked up to you, you snapped out of it, and smiled up at him.

"You ok?" He asked in a gruff voice, concern written all over his face.

"I'm fine, thanks for getting him off me." You reply shyly as he walked closer to you.

Screw it,

He thought.

It's now or never.

"Do you wanna dance?"

He blurted out suddenly.

You stood there for a few seconds, shocked, then a huge smile spread across your face.

"I'd love to"

You replied, still grinning.

As you take the arm he offered to you, you can't help but realize how close to him you actually are right now.

You were jolted out of your thoughts as he slowly started dancing.

After a while, a slow song began playing. It was one of your favourite songs, (s/n.)

"I love this song", you say with a smile, looking up into the doctor's eyes.

"I do too," he said, also smiling as he continued to dance you around.

"Y/n, I like you. A lot."

He said suddenly.

You halted in your steps, shock written all over your face.

Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have done that! She clearly doesn't like me, and now she knows I like her!

"I'm sorry"

He said, and tried to back up through the crowd.

When you finally realized what was happening, you grabbed his arm and spun him back to you.

"I like you too"

Crap, I was right, she hates me and- wait, what? She likes me?

He thought, surprised.

"You... Like me back?"

He questioned, now feeling quite awkward.

"I do."

You replied as what you heard finally sank in.

He likes me!!!!!!!!!!!!

A massive smile spread across his face as he heard you say those words, and before you knew what was happening, his lips were on yours.

He's kissing me!! Oh my god Leonard is kissing me!!!

You shrieked internally, kissing him back.

You put your arms around his shoulders, and depend the kiss, making bones smile into the kiss.

As all of this was happening, on the other side of the room, a certain captain was smirking as he nursed a bruise in the side of his face.

Well, you did it again, Mr matchmaker. It hurt, but it was worth it. Plus, it was quite fun pretending to be a drunken idiot... .


	3. Scotty- I love you

You've been working as an engineer on the enterprise for a couple years now, and have made several friendships within the crew, but your closest friends were Kirk, McCoy, uhura, sulu, and Scotty, and you admit you had a little crush on a certain chiefengineer. Ok, that was an understatement. You had a mad crush on Scotty, and it was starting to get slightly annoying, as he was interrupting you're thoughts and messing with you're work; but today, little did you know, it all was going to change.

The day started out normally,as usual, working on the engines down in the lower levels of the ship, when you hear the familiar voice of Mr . Spock say : ms. y/l/n, Mr sulu,and Mr Chekov please report to the transporter room. As you are entering the turbo lift, Scotty comes in, and you are hit with a strong memory, strong enough to make you fall to your knees. You can kind of hear Scotty calling your name, but are enveloped by the memory.

You were in a large, crowded room; with loud music, and flashing lights. It was the Christmas party Kirk insisted on having every year, and although you normally love parties, you had other things on your mind. Kirk walks up to you, with a strange look in his eye. " hey y/n. How's the party?" " fine"... You reply absentmindedly.

" Kirk try's to talk to you again, but you push past him and walk over to the table Scotty and keenser are sitting, apparently drunk as hell. He sees you, and calls out: " hey lassie! Care to join us for a couple drinks?" Yup, you decide; Definitelydrunk, but he's still inviting me over, so hell yea! "Love to Scotty"! You reply, plopping down next to keenser. Reaching for a drink, you look up and see Scotty smiling at you, and you wondered if it was just the alcohol talking. All of a sudden, a slow, beautiful song starts playing, any you look back to Scotty, and it hits you like a flying brick… Up until now, you had only thought of Scotty as cute, and a great friend, but it had never occurred to you that he was so much more than that… Yes, at that moment, you realized you were madly in love with Montgomery Scott.

You were jerked back into reality as Scotty grabs your arm to keep you from hitting the floor. " are you alright lieutenant? What happened? Should I take you to sick bay?" The flow of worried questions wouldn't stop, so you stood up, brushed off your jacket, and managed to cut off the blabbering from Scotty with a quick " I'm fine, just didn't sleep well last night." " if you're sure"... Scotty finally said, still looking worried. At that moment, the turbo lift stops, and with a smile to Scotty, you walk out into the transporter room, looking not at all like you had just collapsed. " good, you are here", you hear the happy voice of chekov saying. "We're Beaming down to the planet we are orbiting to check out some confusing life form readings we saw earlier", he continued. "Shall we go then"? You spin around in surprise and see that sulu was the speaker of that."why not, there's nothing that bad waiting for us down there according to the readings we get", you reply smiling. You follow chekov, sulu, and Spock onto the transporter pad, and hear the familiar "energize", and you are transported into the barren rocky planet.

As soon as you feel solid, you pull out the knife you always keep strapped to your thigh ( you prefer traditional weapons to the modern phasers) and start doing a routine check of the place. Out of the corner of your eye, you can see the others doing the same. " lieutenanty/l/n, what's the situation down there"? Kirk calls through your communicator. "All fine here captain, I have no idea what you were seeing earlier, evidencesuggests that nothing but the rare plant of insect could survive on a planet this dry. " you reply, putting your knife back. "Will keep you posted, y/n out". You say before clipping your communicator back to your belt. " well, since Kirk wants us to stay for a bit, we'd better set up some sort of shelter". Sulu says, staring at a large, ominous cloud bank heading towards us."sounds fine to me", reply'schekov, pulling out tent poles. 10 minutes later, the small group of people had managed to set up a large, warm shelter that protected them well from the howling wind. Sitting down , you put in some earbuds, pressed play on your favoritesong, and allow your thoughts to drift. As usual, they went to Scotty. His work, his looks, anything Scotty, really, and finally, you drift off to sleep, dreams of your chiefengineer floating through the your head.

About an hour later, you awake to a mess of tattered fabric, which you realize is the remains of the tent, and terrified screaming. You see chekov, sulu and Spock battlingtwo Huge creatures, each at least the size of a large elephant. Grabbing your knife and communicator, you scream for Kirk to beam you guys up, and run towards the largest of the creatures, which had unfortunately decided to pick on chekov. Slashing at the thing, dodging, hitting, you did anything you could to keep it away from the others. You can hear Some engineer yelling through the communicator "get away from the things! I can't beam you up with them there!"

All of a sudden, you got an idea. It was dangerous, suicidal, and completely insane, but it might just work to get the others back safely. "HEY"! You scream at the things, drawing there attention. "Bet u can't get me u big fat dumb-asses"" What the hell are you doing y/n!!" Yelled sulu. " they'll kill you!" Go to that big rock, Jim can get you back from there", you cry back, shrieking as one of the things swipes at your face and leaves a deep cut. Spockand sulu look reluctantly at you, but do as their told. Chekov, however, runs toward you, and unfortunately, gets the things to come running to him " NO"! You scream and run towards him as the thing with long claws starts to take a swipe at him, you jump in between them, saving chekov, but as your crash to the ground, the thing stomps on your ankle and slices at your left hand, cutting it clean off.You scream in agony, and somehow through the pain, you roll onto your back and stab the creatures through the heart. The second they are stabbed, they vanish into thin air, leaving no traces of any kind that they had ever been there. Then, you remember that you had just been stepped on by a 200,000 pound animal, and scream again, the pain from the wound on your cheek beginning to burn.

You begin to lose consciousness, and in your half awake state, you feel the strong arms of Spock pick you (and your severed hand)up as you are all transported back up to the enterprise. As you materialize, you can hear panicked shouting, a crowd of people, all of it a blur. Then, just before you pass out, you hear one voice stand out apart from any others. "LET ME THROUGH! SHES MY BEST FRIEND, LADDIE, I NEED IT SEE HER, I-" and before you could hear the rest, everything went dark.

Slipping in and out of consciousness, you could see DrMcCoy yelling something at a nurse, Kirk pushing people away from you, and Scotty, holding on to you, crying… Finally, bones gives you a hypo-spray, and you pass out again.

When you wake up, you are on a bed in sick bay, with both your hand and leg heavilybandaged. Hearing something, you carefully turn to your right, and see Scotty sitting next to you, head in his hands,sobbing. Reaching out with your good hand, you lightly grab one of his arms, causing him to look up slowly. At first, he looks like his heart has been broken 3 times over, but upon seeing you awake, his tear stained face breaks into a huge grin, and he leaps out of his chair and pulls you into a bone-crushing hug, and starts crying again. "I thought i was going to lose you y/n! Spock and McCoy said you had only a 9.7 percent chance of living!" He told you through tears. "Don't ever leave me again, y/n, I-I love you"... " I love you"... He cried. You were in shock, so much was happening, your hand had just been chopped off and reattached, you had almost died, Montgomery Scott said he loved you… Montgomery Scott said he loved you!!!! All the other stuff going on in your life melted away instantly, leaving you with only the words that had been spoken by your one true love. Remembering that you still had Scotty crying and hugging you, you slowly use you good hand to lift his head up enough for you two to be at eye level, you smile, wipe away some of his tears, shedding a few of your own; and whisper "I love you too, Scotty", and smiling bigger than you had ever seen him smile before, he crashed his lips against yours in a kiss that you know that you will never forget, a kiss that you know you will cherish all your life, a kiss that you know will change everything...


	4. Khan- 200 years (part one)

The wind flowed through your long, curly red hair as you sprinted across the dark Klingon planet, laughing insanely, finally feeling free after all those centuries of being stuck on earth and different starships.

After 10 minutes of running, you decide to take a break and gather your thoughts.

Sitting down on yet another of the rocks covering the planet, you are hit with an old memory so strong, it made you gasp and drop the daggers you had created.

"Y/n, come on, we have to get out of here before they find us."

Khan whispered as he grabbed your arm, trying to tug you away from the "Wanted" poster of him and yourself you were currently drawing mustaches on.

"One more minute"

You whispered to him, giggling madly as you stepped back and took a selfie with the poster.

"No, you know I love you, crazyness and all, but we gotta go"

He hissed back, once again yanking on your arm.

"Fine, I'm comi-"

The sound of footsteps echoing behind you stopped you mid sentence, and without giving it a second thought, you created a shining gold gun, and shot out into the darkness.

Hearing the footsteps cease, then a blood curdeling scream that cut off suddenly, you willed the weapon to dissolve, and with a slightly psychotic smile, you grabbed your boyfriend's hand, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and the two of you ran off into the distance, grinding madly thinking of the rest of the fun you two could have here.

As you snap out of the memory, you feel tears flowing down your face, and quickly reach up to wipe them away before realizing nobody was there to see you cry, and drop your hand.

Suddenly, you heard an explosion from behind you, and whip around to see gunfire where Jim and the others were.

Momentarily forgetting that you had run away from them, you take off in a mad sprint towards them, and within seconds, you had arrived at a battle scene; there were bodies littered everywhere, and there was a man, presumably Harrison, standing on top of some sort of structure, shooting at the Klingons who were trying to attack Kirk, Spock, and Uhura.

Quickly realizing that where Harrison was was the safest place, you started running towards the man, dodging enemy fire.

All of a sudden, a Klingon appeared by your side, pulled out a knife, and left a huge gash in the side of your right arm, causing you to yell out in pain and collapse to the ground.

Upon hearing your voice, Harrison's head shot up in your direction, and he started running towards you, shooting anything that moved within a 10 meter radius around you.

As you watched the criminal dash towards you, instead of feeling fear, you felt a strange sense of calm, and covering your wound with a scrap of fabric you found on the ground, you struggled to your feet and stumbled towards the man, tripping over the body of the Klingon who had wounded you.

There was something about the man, something about the way he ran faster than a normal human, the way his piercing blue eyes that where showing through his mask seemed so familiar...

When he was about 80 meters away from you, his mask fell away, and finally, you got a clear look at his face, causing you to scream out in shock.

"KHAN!!!!"

You shrieked, and ignoring the agony that came from the cut on your arm, you began sprinting toward him, running faster than you ever had in you life.

When you reached each other, Khan grabbed your uninjured arm, and yanked you into a small opening in a pile of rubble.

"KHAN! OH MY GOD KHAN YOU'RE ALIVE!!"

You sobbed, and threw your arms around his neck, and pulled him into you.

"Y/n, you have no idea how long I searched for you, believe me... I never should have allowed any of this to happen..."

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE???"

You shrieked as he wrapped his arms around you, holding you tightly as you shook into him.

"Starfleet command changed their minds, instead of being excecuted, I was put to sleep for all those years, I was just awoken a few months ago, and ever since then, I have been searching for you, and now I found you and i'll never let you go again and-"

His voice cracked, and he let out a small sob as he pulls out of the hug, and stares at you, clasping your hands between his own, tears running down his face.

"I love you... I love you so much and I just can't lose you again..."

He whispers, reaching up to wipe away his tears that just kept flowing.

"Please say you haven't found another lover, please, say you still love m-"

You cut him off by smashing your mouth against his, and immediately he kisses back enthusiastically, once again pulling you into a tight hug.

"I've waited 200 years to do that again"

You tell him, grinning through your tears as he begins bandaging your arm properly.

Smiling, he looks back at you, and says

"Why don't we start where we left off last time", and pulls out the beautiful diamond ring.

Getting onto one knee, he takes your hand, and says

"Y/n, please, I have never loved anybody more than you, and I don't think I would be able to stand another minute away from you, so will you please, please give me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He asks, eyes full of love

"Yes, you silly, of course I will! There was no point at all of even asking! Theres no possible way for my awnser to be anything except yes!"

you cry, smiling madly as he slides the ring onto your finger, and pulls you into another kiss.

Pulling away, you smile at him, and motion for him to stand up, and he does, pulling you with him.

"Let's go have fun, shall we?"

He asks, not letting go of your hand.

Grinning, you nod, and once again, for the first time in centuries, the two of you run off into the darkness, knowing deep in your hearts you will never leave each other again.


	5. Khan- 200 years (part two)

The wind flowed through your long, curly red hair as you sprinted across the dark Klingon planet, laughing insanely, finally feeling free after all those centuries of being stuck on earth and different starships.

After 10 minutes of running, you decide to take a break and gather your thoughts.

Sitting down on yet another of the rocks covering the planet, you are hit with an old memory so strong, it made you gasp and drop the daggers you had created.

"Y/n, come on, we have to get out of here before they find us."

Khan whispered as he grabbed your arm, trying to tug you away from the "Wanted" poster of him and yourself you were currently drawing mustaches on.

"One more minute"

You whispered to him, giggling madly as you stepped back and took a selfie with the poster.

"No, you know I love you, crazyness and all, but we gotta go"

He hissed back, once again yanking on your arm.

"Fine, I'm comi-"

The sound of footsteps echoing behind you stopped you mid sentence, and without giving it a second thought, you created a shining gold gun, and shot out into the darkness.

Hearing the footsteps cease, then a blood curdeling scream that cut off suddenly, you willed the weapon to dissolve, and with a slightly psychotic smile, you grabbed your boyfriend's hand, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and the two of you ran off into the distance, grinding madly thinking of the rest of the fun you two could have here.

As you snap out of the memory, you feel tears flowing down your face, and quickly reach up to wipe them away before realizing nobody was there to see you cry, and drop your hand.

Suddenly, you heard an explosion from behind you, and whip around to see gunfire where Jim and the others were.

Momentarily forgetting that you had run away from them, you take off in a mad sprint towards them, and within seconds, you had arrived at a battle scene; there were bodies littered everywhere, and there was a man, presumably Harrison, standing on top of some sort of structure, shooting at the Klingons who were trying to attack Kirk, Spock, and Uhura.

Quickly realizing that where Harrison was was the safest place, you started running towards the man, dodging enemy fire.

All of a sudden, a Klingon appeared by your side, pulled out a knife, and left a huge gash in the side of your right arm, causing you to yell out in pain and collapse to the ground.

Upon hearing your voice, Harrison's head shot up in your direction, and he started running towards you, shooting anything that moved within a 10 meter radius around you.

As you watched the criminal dash towards you, instead of feeling fear, you felt a strange sense of calm, and covering your wound with a scrap of fabric you found on the ground, you struggled to your feet and stumbled towards the man, tripping over the body of the Klingon who had wounded you.

There was something about the man, something about the way he ran faster than a normal human, the way his piercing blue eyes that where showing through his mask seemed so familiar...

When he was about 80 meters away from you, his mask fell away, and finally, you got a clear look at his face, causing you to scream out in shock.

"KHAN!!!!"

You shrieked, and ignoring the agony that came from the cut on your arm, you began sprinting toward him, running faster than you ever had in you life.

When you reached each other, Khan grabbed your uninjured arm, and yanked you into a small opening in a pile of rubble.

"KHAN! OH MY GOD KHAN YOU'RE ALIVE!!"

You sobbed, and threw your arms around his neck, and pulled him into you.

"Y/n, you have no idea how long I searched for you, believe me... I never should have allowed any of this to happen..."

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE???"

You shrieked as he wrapped his arms around you, holding you tightly as you shook into him.

"Starfleet command changed their minds, instead of being excecuted, I was put to sleep for all those years, I was just awoken a few months ago, and ever since then, I have been searching for you, and now I found you and i'll never let you go again and-"

His voice cracked, and he let out a small sob as he pulls out of the hug, and stares at you, clasping your hands between his own, tears running down his face.

"I love you... I love you so much and I just can't lose you again..."

He whispers, reaching up to wipe away his tears that just kept flowing.

"Please say you haven't found another lover, please, say you still love m-"

You cut him off by smashing your mouth against his, and immediately he kisses back enthusiastically, once again pulling you into a tight hug.

"I've waited 200 years to do that again"

You tell him, grinning through your tears as he begins bandaging your arm properly.

Smiling, he looks back at you, and says

"Why don't we start where we left off last time", and pulls out the beautiful diamond ring.

Getting onto one knee, he takes your hand, and says

"Y/n, please, I have never loved anybody more than you, and I don't think I would be able to stand another minute away from you, so will you please, please give me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He asks, eyes full of love

"Yes, you silly, of course I will! There was no point at all of even asking! Theres no possible way for my awnser to be anything except yes!"

you cry, smiling madly as he slides the ring onto your finger, and pulls you into another kiss.

Pulling away, you smile at him, and motion for him to stand up, and he does, pulling you with him.

"Let's go have fun, shall we?"

He asks, not letting go of your hand.

Grinning, you nod, and once again, for the first time in centuries, the two of you run off into the darkness, knowing deep in your hearts you will never leave each other again.


End file.
